De conejos y bellotas
by roboticmixie
Summary: De detrás de un arbusto asomaban las orejas niveas de un conejo. La pequeña húngara asintió satisfecha, tanto por sus pensamientos como por su posición. Sonrió de lado, apuntó bien, tensó el arco. Ya lo tenía. Y entonces, una bellota le golpeó la cabeza. [Chibi!Prusia y Chibi!Hungría] [One shot]


**¡Buenas a todos y a todas!**

**Si estáis leyendo esto, significa que habéis decidido darme una oportunidad a mi y a mi narrativa caótica, cosa que agradezco :3**

**Este es mi primer one-shot [y fic en general, dado que el anterior que subí lo borré tras una lucha a muerte contra ff (?)] en fanfiction. Os pediría que no fuerais muy duros conmigo, pero es que si sois benevolentes no voy a mejorar nunca, ¡asi que sacadme todos los fallos y críticas que podáis, que son bienvenidas y muy agradecidas! **

**Y ya dejo de daros la lata~ Dicho esto, ¡espero que os guste!**

**Mix~**

**_(c) Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del autor Hidekaz Himaruya, alias, el Dios creador (?)_**

* * *

La pequeña Hungría tenía a la presa localizada.

De detrás de un arbusto asomaban las orejas niveas de un conejo.

Confiaba en que, si traía la presa a casa, el pesado de su primo Rumanía dejaría de molestarla.

_"Se va a enterar_" pensó, intentando no hacer ruido mientras se ponía en posición de tiro. _"¡El rumano nunca más me tratará como a una niñita! Demostraré que soy todo un caballero valeroso, y tendrá que tragarse sus palabras". _

Asintió satisfecha, tanto por sus pensamientos como por su posición.

Sonrió de lado, apuntó bien, tensó el arco. Ya lo tenía.

Y entonces, una bellota le golpeó la cabeza.

Obviamente, la flecha fue a parar a un árbol, a más de dos arbustos de distancia del que se escondía el conejo, que había aprovechado la ocasión para salir corriendo y perderse entre la maleza.

Tremendamente enfadada, la niña dejó caer el arco contra el suelo, y soltó unas maldiciones nada propias para su edad. Miró hacia los lados, buscando al culpable de su fracaso con los puños apretados y los mofletes completamente rojos de ira. No había ningún rastro de nadie estuviera ahí, aparte de ella y, anteriormente, el conejo.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, estúpido cobarde! - gritó, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, sin resultado.- ¡Vamos, gallina! ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Otra bellota voló directamente a su cabeza desde algún lugar no localizado.

-¡Auch!.-Se pasó la mano por la zona golpeada, con rabia, mientras su enfado no hacía más que aumentar.- ¡Maldito seas, sal!

Fuese quien fuese, no parecía dar señales de vida. Le dio un pequeño puntapié a su arco, sin dejar de bufar por lo bajo. Tenía perfectamente claro que el culpable no podía haberse ido de allí tan fácilmente sin que sus oídos de cazadora lo sintieran. A no ser, por supuesto, que este fuera o un cazador muchísimo más experimentado que ella o una mariposa diminuta. La verdad es que la segunda opción le parecía más viable que la primera.

Se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Aquella persona tendría que irse tarde o temprano. Y, dado que no iba a poder llevar a casa el conejo como presa, tal vez podría llevarle a él como esclavo. Río bajito, orgullosa de su ocurrencia, y justo en el momento en el que lo hizo, notó el tercer bellotazo del día. Se incorporó diciendo todas las palabrotas que se sabía y recogió su arco, apretando los dientes.

-¡Maldito maldito maldito!.-gritó, mirando a su alrededor de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que no le viera? Si podía lanzar los proyectiles con aquella precisión, definitivamente tenía que estar cerca. Y sin embargo, nada se movía a su lado.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Las bellotas caían de arriba. ¡Era un ataque aéreo! Eso solo podía significar que el culpable no estaba junto a ella, sino encima suya.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, alcanzó una de sus flechas con una mano y apuntó a lo alto del árbol. Dos ramas o tres más abajo, las hojas se agitaron.

-¡Ajá, te tengo! ¡Sal de ahí o te dejo la piel con estampado de lunares, ser molesto! .- Las hojas se movieron de nuevo, dejando ver una pequeña bota negra.- ¡En cinco minutos estarás hecho téliszalámi!

El propietario de la bota negra gruñó, dejando caer otra bellota, que Hungría esquivó con bastante maña.

-Scheisse!- Bufó una voz infantil, a tiempo que una mano no mucho más grande que la la niña se abría paso entre las hojas. Y ahí estaba. Era un niño de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, que vestía un uniforme que a su origen debía de haber sido blanco, pero que ahora era más bien parduzco gracias a las manchas de barro, con capa y botas incluidas. Le miraba con superioridad y una sonrisa traviesa, mientras jugeteaba con el puñado de bellotas que tenía en su mano. Era, según los pensamientos de la niña, un bicho raro.

-Sal de ahí.- le ordenó ella, sin bajar su arma.- Ahora.

-No quiero.- el niño lanzó una bellota hacia arriba, recogiéndola luego con la mano que tenía libre.- ¡Ore-sama solo hace lo que ore-sama quiere!

Hungría frunció el ceño. ¿Qué narices era un ore-sama?

-O bajas, o te disparo, blanquito.

-¡Mi nombre no es blanquito, niño insolente! Mi nombre es Preussen.-dijo él, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.- ¡Pero puedes llamarme el grandioso Preussen, el maravilloso Preussen, o la genialísima Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos!

-Orden de los caballeros teut... teti... ¿tetricos?.-ladeo la cabeza.- Bueno, da igual, ¡seas quien seas, te exijo que bajes de ahí!

-¡Se dice Teutónicos!- bufó, lanzando otra bellota que la pequeña húngara apartó de un manotazo.

Ah, los caballeros teutónicos. Prusia, claro. Aquel nombre ya le era más familiar. ¿No era esa la orden que había molestado tanto a los nuevos países? Examinó al muchacho de arriba a abajo, con la frente arrugada. No había manera de que aquel niño hubiera causado tantísimos problemas. Aunque, bien pensado, había espantado a su conejo. De todos modos, no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

-Me da igual como se diga. ¡Tienes 10 segundos para bajar antes de que te atraviese la frente de un flechazo!

Prusia le miró, desafiante, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la cabeza. La verdad es que aquel "niño" con esa cara de bueno y florecitas en el pelo le parecía de todo menos imponente

-¡Uno!

-¡No me pienso bajar!

-¡Dos!

-Además, ¡seguro que un flojito como tú no es capaz de disparar ni a una roca!

-¡Tres, cuatro, cinco!

Hungría tensó más la cuerda. Él quiso hacer como que no se daba cuenta.

-No me vas a asustar

-¡Seis! ¡Siete!-Entrecerró un ojo, apuntando, preparada para disparar, puesto que daba por hecho que iba a tener que hacerlo, vista la cabezonería del otro. Intentaría no hacerle demasiado daño- ¡Ocho!

Él niño se mordió el labio inferior. A lo mejor resulta que el desconocido de las florecitas no era tan cobarde. A lo mejor sí que le disparaba en serio.

-¡Nueve!

Le tenía en el punto de mira. El albino se revolvió, algo temeroso.

-¡Y diez!

-¡Nein, para, para! ¡Ya bajo!- cedió, dejándose caer de la rama hasta otra más baja, y suspirando de alivio al ver que Hungría bajaba el arma.- ¡Pero sólo bajo porque yo quiero, no porque tú me lo digas!

La niña se llevó una mano a la cintura. _"Además de ser raro_" pensó, mientras observaba como el prusiano se deslizaba entre las ramas con bastante agilidad _"¡También es idiota!_".

El susodicho ,que estaba ya a apenas dos ramas del suelo, quiso bajar de un salto para recuperar su dignidad perdida, cómo si fuera un héroe de los de leyenda. Y en ello estaba cuando su capa, de la que tan orgulloso estaba , se quedó enganchada en un trozo saliente de corteza.

La capa quedó hecha trizas, y Prusia cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpetazo.

-¡Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse!- gritó, mientras se pasaba una mano por la rodilla, de la que salía un poco de sangre. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero era obvio que no iba a permitirse llorar delante de un desconocido- ¡Vati me regañará cuando se entere de que he roto la capa!

Hungría se acercó a él dando pequeños pasitos, aún sujetando el arco con una mano. No terminaba de fiarse de él del todo, pero notaba que estaba al borde de llorar, y eso le dio algo de pena.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- le dijo, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- Eso ha tenido que doler...

-¡Nein, para nada!- dijo él, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza, y cayendo de culo al suelo de nuevo. La rodilla le dolía bastante , pero no pensaba admitirlo.

La niña suspiró, mirando las manchitas de sangre que se le habían formado en el pantalón al prusiano. Algo dudosa, se agachó junto a él, y comenzó a rebuscar en su macuto.

-Remángate el pantalón, ¿vale? Voy a ver si te puedo curar eso...

-¡No lo necesito! ¡Estoy genial, como siempre!- Dijo, pese a que mientras a hablaba se subía el pantalón y estiraba la rodilla para enseñársela. La castaña negó con la cabeza. _"Es idiota del todo,sí señor". _

Sacó la cantimplora llena de agua que se había traído por si le daba sed mientras cazaba, y la vació por completo sobre la rodilla del albino. Eso trajo consigo una sarta de palabras malsonantes por parte del prusiano que la niña no había oído en su vida, pero que intentó memorizar para usarlas en cuanto le fuera posible.

Después, sacó el trapito que hubiera ido destinado a envolver el cuerpo del conejo en caso de que lo hubiera cazado, y se dispuso a vendarle la herida. Ahora que estaba limpia, no parecía gran cosa.

-Oye...- dijo, mientras rompía el trapo en dos para poder hacer una venda .- ¿porqué no me dejaste matar a ese conejo?

Prusia abrió mucho los ojos. Aquella pregunta le había pillado desprevenido. Aún así, no dudo al responder.

-¡Pues porque ese conejo era una coneja! ¡Y tenía bebés! Eran tres, ¡los pude ver todos desde arriba! No sería nada genial que no tuvieran una mamá, ¿nein?

Hungría sonrió. "¡Así que era por eso!". Entonces, se alegraba de no haberlo matado. Miró de reojo al albino, que se entretenía jugeteando con los restos de su capa. _"A lo mejor resulta que no es tan tan tan idiota_ ".

Sintiéndose de pronto mucho mejor conmigo misma, procedió a vendarle. Si él había podido salvar a esa mamá conejo, ella podía curarle la pierna. No era demasiado hábil, pero lo hacia con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, aunque al niño le preocupaba más su capa que su rodilla. Cuando la niña ya estaba casi finalizando, el prusiano dio un leve saltito, como a quién se le ocurre una auténtica genialidad.

-¡Ya sé otro motivo por el que no podías matarlo!-dijo, entusiasmado.-¡Porque se parece a mí, con ese pelo blanco y esos ojos tan magníficos! ¡Era demasiado asombroso como para que le hicieras eso!

La húngara se tuvo que contener las ganas de escupir en la herida. "_Definitivamente, es tonto del bote_". Anudó los trocitos del trapo con un lacito y dio por terminada la cura.

-Bueno, ¡esto ya está! Ahora ya no te dolerá tanto, ¿no?

-Ya te dije que no me dolía nada, hombre-florecitas.- proclamó él, sacando la lengua y estirando el brazo para que le ayudara a levantarse.

-Ya, seguro... Además, ¡mi nombre es Hungría!- Bufó, incorporándose y tirando de él. Esta vez, pudo mantenerse en pie sin caerse hacia atrás, por lo que sonrío orgullosamente, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos. Hungría le sonrió de vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia el frente. Prusia dio un paso, pero en vez de seguir avanzando, se quedó mirando lo que quedaba de su capa.

-¡Eh, Preussen!.- le llamó al ver que no le seguía.- Si tanto te preocupa tu capa, puedo darte la mía. En casa tengo muchas más.

Al albino le brillaron los ojos de la ilusión, tanto por tener capa nueva como por librarse de la bronca de Germania. Trotó hasta donde estaba ella, que le tendía su capa verde oliva, y se la puso al momento. Después de eso, ambos emprendieron la marcha.

-Oye, podrías al menos darme las gracias, Orden Tétrica.

-¡Es teutónica! Y debería de ser un honor para ti que yo la llevara puesta, kesesesese~

Poco a poco, se fueron alejando, mientras que Prusia llegaba a la conclusión de que la capa de aquel chico olía muy bien, y que a lo mejor la flor del pelo tenía algo que ver con eso, y mientras que Hungría, al divisar de nuevo a la mamá y a sus tres gazapos, que se asomaban silenciosamente, como para darles las gracias , empezaba a pensar que aquel tipo tan raro tal vez sí se parecía un poco a un conejo.


End file.
